Strong Again
by 27dayz
Summary: With Voldemort's open return came a duty that both Minerva and Albus hated. Does Minerva have the strength to deal with it on her own or is someone willing to share the burden?


AN: an ADMM made exclusively for valentines day, mainly bcuz i have nothing better to do.

Disclaimer: 5 things i would do if i owned Harry Potter and co. 1) Get rich 2) Tell JK Rowling to get a move on with the books 3) by a stereo that actaully worked 4) Be famous 5) if I owned it, i would not have to put a disclaimer as i am doing now.

**Strong Again**

Professor Minerva McGonagall's sixth-year Transfiguration class was interrupted by a knock on door. She crossed the room briskly and opened it, finding herself face-to-face with her employer, friend, and once-upon-a-time lover, Albus Dumbledore. The expression on his face was sombre and there was no signature twinkle in his usually bright blue eyes.

"What can I do for you Professor Dumbledore?" she asked, searching his face for some indication of this visit, though it would have been easier to find the secret stash of Sherbet Lemons hidden in his office.

"Can I speak to you in the hall, Professor McGonagall?" he asked, gesturing to the door, pausing to let her address her students and then allowed her to walk into the corridor before him.

"What's going on, Albus?" she asked urgently. He never visited her classroom while she had a class.

"My dear, do you remember the old days before Harry stopped Voldemort as a baby?" he asked. Of course she remembered. They had stopped seeing each other not long after Voldemort made himself a threat. Albus had said he wanted to protect her from being used against him. She said she would've died for him. He didn't want that to happen.

"Of course I do, Albus. What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, confused.

"As the Heads of Hogwarts, it was our duty to inform a student when a family member was lost. I'm afraid that dreadful responsibility has returned with Voldemort's open return," he explained. She paled. This was the only part of her job she hated.

"Who do we have to give the terrible news to?" she asked, dreading what was to come.

"Hermione Granger. Her mother and father were among a group of muggles attacked by the Death Eaters," he said heavily, age showing on his ancient face not for the first time since Voldemort's rebirth, "Is she in your class now?"

"Yes. I shall bring her to you office?" she inquired.

"That would be best," he sighed, letting her tend to her class. Walking back into the room, she immediately quieted the class down.

"When the bell rings, you are dismissed. Until then you can work on your essays. Miss Granger could you come with me, please?" she ordered professionally. She watched as the girl gave a confused look to her best friends: Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Minerva knew that Hermione would need them as much as Harry needed her and Ron. Then Hermione followed Professor McGonagall out the door.

"Professor, what-"

"I will explain everything once we get to Professor Dumbledore's office," she interrupted. She knew from experience to wait until they got to Albus's office before telling students the bad news. The walk to the staircase was quiet except for her giving the password: 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. True, Albus's passwords were quirky sometimes, but even she had a soft spot for the Weasley twins after their antics against Dolores Umbridge the previous year. Stepping onto the revolving staircase, she waited until they stopped in front of the wooden door. She rapped it with her knuckles.

"Come in," they heard Albus say. The door opened and she gestured Hermione in, leading her to a chintz armchair. Minerva then went and stood beside Albus's chair, waiting for him to start.

"I'm afraid this visit isn't a pleasant one, Hermione," he said, using the girl's first name, as he always did when he had to deliver this sort of news.

"What do you mean, sir?" Hermione asked, looking from Albus to Minerva and back again.

"It is our painful duty to inform you that your mother and father were among a group of muggles that were attacked by Voldemort's Death Eaters. There were no survivors. I am so sorry, Hermione," Albus said sadly. They watched as Hermione opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. She shook her head, her lips quivering.

"N-no-" she broke off as she burst into tears. Both Minerva and Albus hurried towards her. Minerva held the hysterical girl while Albus gently rubbed her back. For ten minutes, they stayed like this. And for those ten minutes, Minerva felt like bursting into tears herself. It seemed the initial shock was almost over.

"Minerva, perhaps you could take Hermione to the hospital wing," Albus asked, then he looked at Hermione, "You are more than welcome to take as much time off from school as you need." She nodded and let Minerva lead her to the hospital wing.

"Professor, w-what about H-Harry and Ron" she asked Minerva.

"Do you want me to fetch them for you?" Minerva asked. Hermione nodded. After leaving her with Madame Pomfrey, she made her way to Gryffindor tower. Almost immediately the boys in question accosted her.

"Where is Hermione, Professor?" Ron asked.

"Is she alright?" Harry questioned.

"You will both need to come with me," she said, guiding them to the hospital wing. She saw the worried expressions on their faces as they crossed the threshold. Both boys rushed to Hermione and she hugged them both. Minerva left, explaining to Madame Pomfrey that they were allowed to stay with Hermione if they liked.

She made her way to her classroom to catch up on some work, but also for some much needed alone time. It hurt her so greatly to see a child in pain, especially one of her precious cubs. It was because of her cubs, Sylvia's badgers, Filius's eagles, and yes, even Severus's serpents that she wouldn't cry or give up hope. She was Minerva McGonagall, stern, but always strong, always there.

Except at the end of last year, she thought bitterly. Dolores Umbridge had managed to worm her way to Hogwarts Headmistress after dislodging Albus from his post. She had not stopped there, however. She wanted to get rid of anyone close to Albus, but never did Minerva dream that she would attack Rubeus Hagrid unexpectedly in the dead of the night. Minerva had run out to the grounds to aid her friend, but before she could even draw her wand, four stunners hit her directly in the chest. She was transferred to St. Mungo's and in being so, she was not there when Harry Potter had a vision of his Godfather in the Department of Mysteries, thus resulting in Sirius Black's death. Despite what Albus told her, she couldn't help but feel partly to blame for the tragedy.

A knock on the door interrupted her from her thoughts.

"Come in," she called, shuffling the papers on her desk. To her great surprise, Albus walked in.

"I wanted to see if you were okay," he answered her unasked question. She smiled at him. It was just like him to do something like this.

"I'm fine. I just forgot how much I hated that job," she said, standing up and crossing the room to look out the window. He joined her.

"I know, but I'm afraid that it's only beginning," he said heavily. She looked at him. His eyes showed his sadness and his face showed every one of his 156 years. She shook her head.

"How can one person cause so much agony? I remember him at school. He was only in his third year when I left school. Of all people, I never would've suspected him to turn out to be a murderer," she said, hearing the bitterness in her voice. If she'd have known...

"Power makes people do crazy things. Tom proved he was capable of murder when he sent the basilisk on Myrtle," Albus sighed.

"I know, but I can't stand all the pain he's causing us all! I just can't stand watching people I care about get torn to pieces because of what he's done!" she exclaimed a little more emotionally than she had intended. She heard the pain in her voice and felt the tears filling her eyes. She looked away from him. She couldn't lose control now. She felt his hand on her cheek and knew that he knew she was about to lose control.

"Look at me, Minerva," he ordered. She obeyed, looking into his cerulean eyes. She knew he saw the tears threatening to escape.

"Leave it alone, Albus," she warned, knowing he had just read her mind. He knew that besides all the pain that Voldemort brought to people like the Grangers, she hated the fact that he forced them apart. He hated it, too.

"You don't always have to be so strong, Minerva," he said gently, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He had no idea.

"Yes I do, Albus," she whispered defiantly. He shook his head and drew her closer.

"Even a lioness needs to be taken care of," he said softly, "Sometimes all she needs is for her lion to grow up."

"A-Albus?" she stammered, but she didn't care. Did he see the hope in her eyes? Did he regret the break-up as much as she did?

"I never stopped loving you, Minerva," he whispered, before closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and quick, him pulling back and looking into her eyes. She could see so many things in his eyes, hope, love, and fear.

"I know, Albus. I've always loved you," she answered, leaning to kiss him again, this time passionately. They broke off when the need for oxygen became too great. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I've been a fool. I should've never let you go. Never," he said fiercely.

"What's done is done, Albus. We can't change the past, but we can hope for the future," she said wisely, "Guess who told me that?" That got a grin out of him.

"I know I did. I love you, Minerva. I will never let you go again, I promise you that," he pledged. She grinned.

"I shall hold you to that, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Why don't you start now?" she asked somewhat mischievously before she captured his mouth in a kiss. Grinning like an idiot, he carried her through the adjoining door to her rooms and did what he should've done a long time ago.

Late into the morning, Minerva awoke to find herself in the arms of the man who occupied her dreams every single night. He was gazing down at her with a loving smile on his face.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Long enough to know I want to wake up to your face for the rest of my life," he said smugly.

"Can you be serious for once in your life?" she asked, exasperated.

"I am being serious," he said, suddenly rolling on top of her.

"Oh, really?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he grinned, "Marry me."

"What?" she asked, shocked.

"I don't intend on wasting any more time, Minerva. When you were attacked by those stunners, I thought I'd lost you. I need you. I love you. I want to be with you as long as humanly possible to make up for the time we lost. Please marry me," he begged.

"How could I say 'no'?" she asked, then positively beaming, she kissed him and said, "I love you and I would marry you in a heartbeat." He grinned and kissed her again and again, not caring if they spent the whole day in bed. They were finally where they belonged.

Meanwhile in the staff room, Severus Snape was unusually happy.

"Pay up, Hooch," he ordered, extending a hand. Five gold coins fell into his outstretched hand.

"I told you they wouldn't be making any appearances today," he gloated.

"How did you know?" Madame Hooch asked suspiciously.

"Saw them snogging in the Transfiguration classroom last night. I think we need to teach our Headmaster and his Deputy how to close a door."

THE END


End file.
